1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle anti-lock braking systems, and particularly to brake simulation mechanisms used with such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle anti-locking brake control systems differ from conventional brake systems in that the hydraulic pressure is applied to the brake cylinders as a series of time-spaced pulses, in order to prevent the road wheels from skidding or sliding on low friction road surfaces, e.g. snow, ice or loose gravel. A person accustomed to the steady state action of conventional brake systems is sometimes surprised by the pulsing action of anti-lock brake systems. Occasionally persons purchasing a vehicle equipped with anti-lock brakes will complain to the dealer that the brakes seem to be defective, due to the pulsating effect perceived at the brake pedal.
When such complaints are received, the normal practice is to have the salesperson and customer make a road test of the vehicle. During such a test, the salesperson can point out to the customer that the pulsating brake action is a normal condition, not a product defect. However, a road test is somewhat costly and time-consuming, as well as a customer inconvenience and possibly a cause of an accident due to preoccupation with pedal action.
The present invention relates to a mechanism that can be used to simulate normal operation of a vehicle anti-lock braking system, without requiring a vehicle road test.